


四季 The Four Seasons

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or at least I think it's platonic, Platonic Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took four seasons out of eight years for them to admit something that's been there, and eventually they had more than that to share.<br/>人生有四季，人心亦如此。<br/>他们拥有的不止四季而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四季 The Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateLaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/gifts).



> I just really wanted to write about the everyday things they do in canon era.  
> An English version of this might come up later.   
> And this fic is dedicated to dear Kate, who is absolutely brilliant. <3

> Four seasons to fill up a year's time,
> 
> A person's heart also contains four seasons.
> 
> \----John Keats

 

****第一年 春** **

 

他将餐盘不声不响地递过去，亚瑟没有看他，右手抓了一把葡萄吃起来，眼睛仍然望着窗外。他望着亚瑟皱着眉头、几乎称得上专注的吃相，嘴角难免泛出笑意。他绕过桌子，走到亚瑟身边，让自己稍稍靠在亚瑟的椅子上，给他足够引起亚瑟注意而不过分的压力。他也顺手拿了几颗葡萄，目光顺着亚瑟的一同望向窗外。余光里亚瑟朝桌角的盘子偏了偏头，他伸手将盘子取过来，举在亚瑟面前。两人的手一高一低，从盘子里拿葡萄吃。谁也没想到要看着彼此，只是偶尔，梅林拿得太多时，亚瑟会半真半假地打一下他的手，并劫掠走从他手中掉落回盘子中的葡萄。

窗外是春天。阳光肆意而温柔地亲吻重新认识的大地，有如情人再聚；万物皆灵，鲜活而美丽。

训练场上传来笑声和金属撞击的声响，经过金色的风浸润，荡漾着更扰人的活力。亚瑟不易察觉地叹息一声，而梅林没有端着盘子的手，本能移到了椅背上，距离亚瑟的衣领不到半寸。他犹豫片刻，还是小心伸出手去，让指尖触碰到亚瑟肩上衣料缝合处精致的针脚，不再进一步，也不后退。

寻水兽留下的伤口恢复得很慢，虽然已经消除了生命危险，但伤口本身的愈合需要花掉太多的时间——而梅林猜得很对，亚瑟并不喜欢被关在室内。不能训练，不能战斗，加上乌瑟对他的担心达到了多年来的顶峰——自从他六岁时试图强骑烈马而摔下来之后，乌瑟还是第一次这样对他的安全全面采取措施，而他现在连出门都困难。

不知道为什么，亚瑟郁郁寡欢的模样让梅林感到一种无助而孤单的痛苦。他突然强烈地意识到，过去几个月以来，他的快乐很大一部分建立在亚瑟的快乐之上——除去那些他在亚瑟出糗时笑得几乎打滚的场合——他们不知不觉已经变成了朋友，而他的整个心灵都抵触着他的朋友闷闷不乐的事实。

其实，他比亚瑟更加不擅长安慰人。他试图通过正常人解决办法的途径来逗亚瑟开心，但并不知道应该说什么，做什么，反而脑子里尽是些不着边际的念头。

“嗯……你想去档案室找杰弗里吗？”梅林发誓他一点也不明白自己这句话是从哪里冒出来的。

果然亚瑟难以置信地瞪了他：“你又疯了吗？”

“再疯也比不上你傻。”然而这样的对话却似乎让亚瑟莫名振作了一些。他们又恢复了平时你一言我一语地互相嘲讽，直到盘子里的葡萄被吃得一干二净，而两人也不知道何时都干脆滑到了地板上坐着，膝盖贴在一起。梅林能敏锐地感到身边的温度。不过火，也不热情，只是很平静地存在着，属于某种初生的东西，就好像他们之间一点一点积累的默契和友谊。

亚瑟嘴上说着不屑于堕落到和仆人一起坐在那儿聊八卦的地步，然而那个温暖的下午他还是任凭梅林在他耳边“叽叽喳喳，讲不到重点”，从莫嘉娜在新衣橱里发现了老鼠并和其大战一场，一直说到盖乌斯最近不知在研究什么新药方，害得梅林打了好多天的喷嚏。（“哈！我就知道你说感冒了是想偷懒！”）直到晚钟响起，他们才意识到已是薄暮时分。

于是他们的交谈由亚瑟赶着梅林去拿晚饭而告终，而梅林理所当然地偷拿了他的鸡腿。

那一晚他想起不久前在福佑之岛自己喊出口的话。

__I will make Arthur king._ _

我将辅佐亚瑟为王。

他想起未来，想起基哈拉的许多谜一样的忠告，想起自己为了亚瑟所做的，想起亚瑟为自己所做的。

命运或许是沉重不堪的负担，他如今年少，并不知道这种负担或许可以将人击垮，用悲伤和绝望清洗信念，直到不可逆转的时间将人推倒在地，只能匍匐着、爬着前行，而即使那时也无法挣脱其枷锁。此刻他将亚瑟和未来联系在一起，心中蔓延的是那样平淡的愉快。这种愉快和他们可能要面对的敌人、怪物、战争无关，只是两个渐渐成为朋友的男孩，将要共享着未来的时光。

这是一件很小、很普通、再正常不过的事。

 

他们一起度过了许多这样的下午。

卡梅洛特的王子重新回到训练场上的时候，骑士们都觉得王子比过去稳重了许多，但奇怪的是，也比过去多了一份少年特有的快乐。

那时春天刚刚结束，迎来夏天。

 

 

****第三年 夏** **

 

燥热的天气里，劫后余生的卡梅洛特也在重新修筑房屋、治疗伤者。巨龙侵袭的痕迹触目惊心，幸存的人们感慨着生命无常，并感谢着他们的王子英勇无比，拯救都城于灾难之中。

他们的王子晚上回到寝屋，满身汗水，满心疲惫。

“你父亲，他还好吗？”梅林帮他脱下沉重盔甲，递给他新洗净的毛巾擦拭。他的目光停在亚瑟左肩的伤口，即使绑着绷带，他仿佛还是能看见那伤口原本的丑陋。绷带遮住了新伤口旁边寻水兽留下的伤疤。他也曾见过那道可怕伤痕的样子；事实上，他清楚亚瑟身上几乎所有伤疤的来历，他曾经亲眼看着它们一点点折磨亚瑟，一点点结痂愈合，又留下可以标榜勇气的印记。但是他也清楚亚瑟从来不会标榜它们，因此这些伤疤只能是他读过之后便沉默下来的故事。

“他心情沉郁得很，只说一定要找到莫嘉娜。”亚瑟闭上眼睛，深深叹息，“我一定要找到她。”

“我很抱歉。”

“梅林，”亚瑟的声音很温和，因为梅林不太愿意用温柔这个词来形容，即使只是在自己脑海中，“你呢？你还好吗？”

巴利诺的脸庞在他脑海中一闪而过，有一瞬间他的心又抽痛，别过脸去，试图逼回即将夺眶而出的泪水。他将亚瑟换下的衣服扔进了洗衣篮，双手扶在篮子的边缘，沉默不语。但亚瑟走了过来，轻轻抓住了他的手腕。

“梅林。”

好吧，也许只有亚瑟可以在他的名字里注入凝聚了千言万语的意蕴。他抬头，亚瑟的脸上混杂着对父亲的担忧，对莫嘉娜失踪的悲伤，重振卡梅洛特的决心，和一种并非陌生、然而梅林却是第一次留意的神情。亚瑟的眼睛里盛满了不解的哀伤，而发现了这一点时，他的心里也迅速泛起了新的痛楚：不起眼，不剧烈，然而他无法忽视。巨龙的侵袭带来了太多改变，许多房屋被夷为平地，许多生命在大火和恐惧中消逝；而他和亚瑟，他想他们之间又多了些出生入死的回忆，但某种独立于父亲的死和卡梅洛特遭劫之外的不宜察觉的感情，让他无从分析，无从解释。

亚瑟握住了他另一只手腕，皮肤发烫，但这种灼热感刚好。亚瑟还在注视着他的脸，他知道自己看上去多么疲倦颓丧，眼眶一直发红，眼睛下面堆积着阴影，脸上是只有悲痛才能刻出的线条。他也望着亚瑟。他以为自己非常了解亚瑟，了解他的欢乐、他的隐忧、他的信念、他的失望、他的决心，但是他不明白亚瑟脸上留给他的神情，就好像他在混乱的悲痛之中，也不明白自己。

“梅林。”

亚瑟又一次轻声叫他的名字，不自知地握紧了他的手腕，眼里闪过泪光。

于是他明白了，那是留给他的、因为他而起的心痛。

他让亚瑟的双臂环绕住自己，将脸埋在亚瑟的肩窝。亚瑟刚刚换上的亚麻上衣有太阳的味道，就好像亚瑟。他感到亚瑟在他的头顶落下一个轻柔的吻，平静温暖的气息喷在他的耳朵上方。他像抓紧最后的依靠一般抓紧了亚瑟，抓紧他坚实的宽阔的后背。是的，他为了保护亚瑟可以付出一切，为他承受黑暗，为他成熟，为他决绝，为他变得比所有的敌人都要强大，为他学会掌控生死的力量。但是他从来没有像现在这样强烈地意识到，就好像亚瑟一直以来不自知地依赖着他的保护，他自己也有多么依赖着亚瑟，同样在保护梅林的亚瑟。

他允许自己在亚瑟的怀抱中脆弱起来。他们拥抱了很久很久，他没有落泪，只是让亚瑟的温暖环绕着自己。他隔着亚麻布料，吻了吻亚瑟的肩膀，他们拥抱更紧，谁也没有说话。他现在或许还不能将所有的秘密告诉亚瑟，总有一天他会的。而目前，他能做到的便是用这样无声的方式承认，他有多么需要亚瑟，而他知道亚瑟能够理解。

当他们终于从拥抱中分开时，亚瑟首先握住了他的双手，而梅林则轻轻凑上前，不带温度地用自己的嘴唇碰了碰亚瑟的嘴唇。

夏天才刚刚开始。

 

 

****第六年 秋** **

 

“我究竟是什么时候开始多了一项秘书工作的？”梅林半真半假地抱怨，一边把写好的演讲稿没好气地向亚瑟扔过去。亚瑟作势要用墨水瓶砸他，他笑着闪开，抱起堆在床角的衣物，丢到洗衣篮里，“就好像每天给你洗衣服刷靴子修盔甲扫马厩还不够忙一样。”

“闭嘴，梅林，我正准备非常重要的演讲呢，如果你能理解非常重要是什么意思的话。”亚瑟一个苹果丢过来，正砸到他身上。趁亚瑟低头看讲稿的时候，他眼里闪过金色，接住了要落地的苹果，毫不客气地啃了起来。

“我当然知道是什么意思，鉴于是我帮你写完了那份演讲稿，”他朝亚瑟翻了个白眼，本来目光落在讲稿上的亚瑟却突然抬头看见了。“别抱怨，梅林，让你这个白痴来帮王子写演讲稿可是对你莫大的殊荣了。”

“皇家大混球。”梅林嘟囔着，一边走到桌边，一脸嘲笑，“堂堂的王子殿下，这么多年了还不会穿衣服。”他一边伸手去理好了亚瑟那卷得奇怪的衣襟，“下次还是不要让你自己穿衣服了，免得贻笑大方。”

亚瑟嘴上回击了一句侮辱他智商的话，却飞快地握住了梅林正给他理衣襟的手。他们相视而笑，手指相扣片刻，梅林又站起身来，去提洗衣篮。

“我待会还要去训练场帮忙，”他往门口走去，亚瑟则笑着重新看起了讲稿。“嗯，”亚瑟一边默诵着梅林为他写下的长篇大论，一边轻轻抚摸着羊皮纸上的字迹，那动作让梅林瞬间回忆起了刚刚亚瑟手掌的温度，“噢，记得叫高汶那个不知廉耻的家伙离你远点。”

梅林嗤笑着走出了房间，为亚瑟合上了门。

外面训练场上，圆桌骑士正在训练。他们身后的天空清朗无云，正值秋日。

 

 

****第八年 冬** **

 

那一年风调雨顺，一切太平，唯独到了冬天，冷得出奇。

国王忙着关心卡梅洛特的边远地区怎样度过严冬，忘记关心自己，虽然有梅林替他关心，亚瑟还是得了一场重感冒。

梅林和格温都坚持亚瑟要休息。照盖乌斯说，亚瑟并没有什么危险，但前提是必须暂时放下手头的工作。格温和他讲道理，说一国之君必须对自己也要负起责任，照顾好身体，才能尽到对国家的责任。而梅林采取另一种方式，趁着亚瑟生病没有力气反抗他，生拉硬拽将亚瑟拖去休息，说他是个爱逞强的死要面子的菜头，并且毫不顾及亚瑟的抗议，强行给他灌下了盖乌斯那效果甚灵却极其难喝的药。

“不要乱动，”他几乎是用给小猫洗脸的方式擦干净了亚瑟的嘴角，又端来了一杯水，“现在喝水。”亚瑟接过杯子一饮而尽，还是被之前的药剂苦到皱起眉头。“我又不是小孩子，梅林。”亚瑟瞪了他一眼。

他揉了揉亚瑟的头发，将手贴在他的额头上。“还好，现在不发烧了。”亚瑟抓住他的手，一边继续瞪他。“还是生病的你比较可爱，智商下降还听话，”梅林话音刚落，亚瑟便在他手上愤愤打了一下，刚要开口回击，却被敲门声打断了。

是格温来看亚瑟。她对亚瑟显然在和梅林闹小孩脾气这件事抱以几乎母亲般的笑，在他床边坐下，简要地汇报了当天和大臣们商讨的事项。凛冬仍未过去，但卡梅洛特似乎并不会遇到太大的困难。亚瑟病倒之前已经派人去边远地区帮助修缮房屋，而当天刚刚收到了汇报，看来大多数人家都能在屋顶完好的屋子里过冬了。梅林凝望亚瑟听格温说话时的脸。虽然病到没有力气起床，甚至没有力气和梅林拌嘴，他听着这些报告时的脸庞还是异常专注，并没有减少一丝一毫的国王气度。

他突然很想紧紧地、紧紧地抱住亚瑟，额头挨在一起、并且像盖乌斯书中画的树袋熊抱树一样抱住亚瑟。这一念头让他喉头发紧。

王后起身离去时他送格温到门口。“谢谢你，格温。”他冲她感激地微笑，“你帮他分担了这么多。”

格温拍了拍他的手臂。“好好照顾他吧，梅林。有时候，”她顿了顿，也笑了，“我真的觉得他快要变成我的儿子了。”

“啊哈，这话一定不能让亚瑟听到，他会炸毛的。”梅林笑着和格温互道晚安，目送她和侍女一起离去，走向她自己的房间。格温登上王后的位置已经一年有余，一直如亚瑟向阿古温提起她时说的话。她沉稳、聪明、不卑不亢，让他们全然信任。亚瑟需要一个王后，而格温算是多年老友，比外邦那些美丽然而陌生的公主要是个明智得多的选择。自从兰斯洛特离开了他们，格温已经放下了她所有的爱情。她怀着感激和自信答应了亚瑟的请求，并一直将王后的工作做得很好。在白天他们是国王王后、是朋友、是政治上不可多得的伙伴，而在夜晚，他们有属于各自的工作和孤独。

“梅林，”亚瑟在叫他。他回到房间里，看见亚瑟坐在床上，金发凌乱搭在额前。“怎么啦？”他问道，又端过水罐，往亚瑟的杯子里倒水，“把水喝了吧。”

亚瑟居然乖乖接过来喝掉，只看着他，直看到他的心开始像傻了一样砰砰乱跳。

“你冷不冷？我去添柴火。”他站起来到炉火边，偷偷用了一点魔法，在木柴落入壁炉的时候，让更多的暖意流散开来，包围着亚瑟。“怎么啦？”他又问了一遍。

亚瑟露出困惑的神色，显然已经忘记刚刚喊梅林是为了什么。或许亚瑟根本只是想喊一声他的名字，并没有什么特别的原因。他笑了起来，情不自禁伸手去揉了揉亚瑟的头发，换来狠狠的瞪视。

“喂！”

作为损伤国王脆弱尊严的补偿他提出给亚瑟读睡前故事。这一提议换来了更加凶狠的瞪视，然而亚瑟显然并不真心排斥这个提议，只是威胁一通如果他敢把这件事泄露出去一定要让他再去接受烂水果的洗礼。他憋着笑保证道绝不说出国王的小秘密，这才找来一本古旧的书，估计是亚瑟或莫嘉娜儿时的读物。他把亚瑟按回到枕头上，给他拉上毯子，才开始读。

他不知道读了多久，亚瑟的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，眼睛合上了。梅林放下了书，凑近了一些，想看亚瑟是不是睡着了。

这时候亚瑟睁开了眼睛。深蓝对灰蓝。他看出了亚瑟眼里的请求，他知道如果亚瑟提出来，他一定会答应——他永远无法真正拒绝亚瑟。但他出于本能，也知道亚瑟并不可能开口，他只能用目光，深深地望着梅林，甚至都不会在此时伸手去握住梅林的手。

真的，生病的亚瑟简直就是作弊。

而且，他的小房间并没有炉火。这又是一个难捱的凛冬。

“亚瑟，”他努力了好几次，才开口说道，并惊讶于自己的声音竟然如此平静，“我可以留下来吗？”

喜悦的光芒闪过亚瑟的眼睛。“你倒是会得寸进尺。”他转过脸说道，但梅林发誓他看见国王陛下脸红了。

于是他褪下外衫马裤，熄灭蜡烛，在黑暗中掀起了毯子，钻进了被窝。枕头和被单都有亚瑟的味道，就好像太阳。他静静地躺了片刻，试探着向身边伸出手去，而直觉并没有让他失望，亚瑟的手在半路遇到了他的，两只手自然相握，一点点适应对方的体温。

“谢谢你，梅林。”又过了片刻，亚瑟轻声道。

他攥紧了亚瑟的手，作为回应。

醒来时他们环抱在一起，就好像盖乌斯书中画的树袋熊抱树一样。只不过并非像他之前想象的那样，是由他抱紧了亚瑟，而是亚瑟整个人如同树袋熊，紧紧纠缠在他身上。这景象加上异常温暖的触感，突然给了他一种想哭的冲动——他不太明白自己心中那种庞大到可以扯碎自己的力量是什么，只知道他一点也不想和亚瑟从这种滑稽可笑的拥抱姿势中分开。亚瑟发出醒前的咕哝，嘴唇顺着他的锁骨留下一小串细腻甜蜜的吻，而他在亚瑟睁开双眼，朦胧微笑着看他的那一瞬恍然大悟，认出了心头狂涌的力量，叫做幸福。

“不，我不想吻你，我可不想染上重感冒。”

 

 

****Epilogue** **

 

阿瓦隆没有四季。

所以往生之后，他们不分春夏秋冬地相爱。

 


End file.
